moddbfandomcom-20200213-history
GPWiki Coding Contest
Welcome to the sixth coding contest for the GPWiki. The purpose of this contest is to show off your talents and to add your knowledge to the Wiki for current and future game programmers to learn from. = Topic = The topic for this contest is: Fire = Competition Start = The competition will start at 0800+10UTC Fri 9th Feb = Competition End = The deadline will be at 1200+10UTC Fri 23th Feb = Rules = Entries The competition is open to anyone, GPWiki regular or not. However, in order to PM your entry to the moderators, you will need an account on the forums. You may use any language or API you see fit, but the final entry must contain an executable, media files and full source code for your contribution together with instructions on dependencies, compliation and usage. Please do not pull out an old project, change some graphics and submit it as an entry. Your game should be programmed for this contest. You don't have to re-invent the wheel, but keep it as original as possible. All contributions must be released in accordance with the rules of the Wiki and will be archived on the contest page. If you are feeling generous, you could write up a tutorial to go with your entry after the contest. Submissions The timings for the competition are detailed above. Submissions should be by PM to one of the contest moderators anytime before the deadline. Please keep submission sizes below 5 MB. Include a brief description of your entry and a screenshot with the PM. To preserve anonymity and enable a fair vote, please do not post submissions to the Wiki or place anything in the submission that will identify you as the author of your entry. This includes names in a readme file and author/copyright tags in the executible. The moderators will reveal the authors after the vote is complete. If required, a maximum of two revisions will be accepted once you have submitted your entry. Judging Submissions will posted to the Wiki and forums soon after the deadline (by the organisers) for voting. This is to allow an anonymous vote to take place, no favorites, people. ;) Voting will take place on the forums for two days, ending at 12:00 am (GMT) Wednesday January 10, 2007. Because the voting period falls on weekdays, voting may be extended until 12:00 am (GMT) Saturday January 13, 2007 if there are too few votes. Each game will be judged in the following categories (weighting): 1. How well it fits with the topic (x1.5) 2. The control scheme (x1) 3. How well it runs on your system (x0.5) 4. How fun it is (x1.5) 5. Visually appealing (x0.5) Voters will rate each category on a scale of 1 to 5 (5 = outstanding, 1 = stinky). When voting opens, a post will be made in the forums that can be quoted and easily filled out for submission. Only one vote per member please, multiple votes will be ignored. Whichever game has the highest average points total by the end of the competition will be declaired the winner. Note: Participants who submitted entries may not vote. This helps make the contest more fair. = The Prize = For this competition, the prize is a full version copy of Professor Fizzwizzle or FizzBall, generously donated by Ryan Clark (Lucky) and Yet Another Laser game, donated by Almar. The winner will also set the topic for and run the next competition. Good luck and have fun! = Coding Contest Status = {| border="1" cellpadding="2" ! Comp # !! Status !! Topic !! Start Date !! End Date !! Moderators !! Entries !! Voting Period !! Voting Link |- | 1 || Ended || Time || Midnight(GMT) 7th July 2006 || Midnight(GMT) 14th July 2006 || weezl, Codehead || Comp #1 Entries || 15th - 16th July 2006 || http://gpwiki.org/forums/viewtopic.php?t=4465 Vote Here |- | 2 || Ended || Pathfinding || Midnight(GMT) 4th August 2006 || Midnight(GMT) 18th August 2006 || Moglor || Comp #2 Entries || 18th-20th August 2006 || http://gpwiki.org/forums/viewtopic.php?t=4713 Vote Here |- | 3 ||Ended|| Particles || Midnight(GMT) 7th September 2006 || Midnight(GMT) 21st September 2006 || Cottonvibes || Comp #3 Entries || 22nd-24th September 2006 || http://gpwiki.org/forums/viewtopic.php?p=75179 Vote Here |- | 4 || Ended || Halloween || Midnight(GMT) 20th October 2006 || Midnight(GMT) 10th November 2006 || Codehead || Comp #4 Entries || 11th-12th November 2006 || Vote Here |- | 5 || Ended || Puzzles || Midnight(GMT) 1st January 2007 || Midnight(GMT) 8th January 2007 || Mr. Awesome || Comp #5 Entries || 8th-9th January 2007 || http://gpwiki.org/forums/viewtopic.php?t=5580 Vote Here |- | 6 || In Progress || Fire || 0800+10UTC Fri 9th February 2007 || 1200+10UTC Fri 23th February 2007 || PlacidBox || Comp #6 Entries || Unknown || http://gpwiki.org/forums/viewtopic.php?t=5773 Details |-